


Selamat Pagi, Tsukki

by aiilioka8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Merperson Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiilioka8/pseuds/aiilioka8
Summary: Merperson AUTsukkiYamaKageHina
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Selamat Pagi, Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ini proyek one shot story yang author publish di wattpad. Author lebih aktif di wattpad, di AO3 baru banget  
> Jika ingin membaca cerita lain, silahkan cek wattpad author @aiilioka8
> 
> Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan 😅  
> Mohon dukungannya
> 
> Ff ini didedikasikan untuk ultah Yamaguchi

Merperson adalah makhluk mitologi dengan tubuh bagian atas berbentuk manusia dan tubuh bagian bawah berbentuk seperti sirip ikan.

Mereka hidup di lautan, tapi bisa juga hidup dan bertahan di darat dengan 2 cara yaitu :

1\. Memilik darah manusia dan merperson, hal ini cukup lumrah mengingat merperson adalah salah satu makhluk mitologi yang sudah memiliki hubungan baik dengan manusia. Diceritakan bahwa hubungan mereka awalnya buruk karena salah satu dari putri kerajaan merperson berubah menjadi buih akibat patah hati, tapi setelah mendapatkan penjelasan bahwa pangeran (orang yang dicintai oleh putri mermaid itu) diselamatkan oleh mermaid itu, maka pangeran itu memutuskan untuk membuat peraturan merperson boleh menikahi manusia. Merperson tipe ini spesial karena dia menjadi amfibi. Merperson jenis ini punya 2 jenis organ pernafasan (insang dan paru-paru) dan 2 jenis alat gerak bagian bawah (ekor dan kaki).

2\. Meminum ramuan. Menurut legenda, cara ini dipakai oleh sang putri mermaid agar memiliki kaki dan paru-paru yang bisa digunakan untuk bertahan hidup di daratan, pada saat itu ramuan hanya bekerja selama 7 hari. Tetapi sekarang sudah ada ramuan yang bisa mempertahankan bentuk hingga 7 tahun.

Profit yang diberikan? Sepasang kaki dan paru-paru. Mereka masih bisa bernafas di air, asalkan mereka tidak menyentuh air laut.

Konsekuensi menggunakan ramuan adalah harus di booster setiap waktu ramuan habis (misalnya dia meminum ramuan 7 tahun, maka 7 tahun berikutnya dia harus meminum ramuan itu lagi) dan jika tidak mampu membeli atau meminum ramuan, sang merperson harus mendapatkan ciuman dari manusia yang dicintainya. Ciuman dari manusia itu kuatnya setara dengan ramuan sehingga bisa mempertahankan bentuk manusia dari merperson itu.  
Kerugian dari cara ini adalah cara kerja dari ramuan ini. Ramuan ini sudahlah harganya yang mahal dan menyerap pelan-pelan energi kehidupan dari merperson itu, kecuali merperson mendapatkan ciuman dari manusia yang dicintainya. Ciuman dari manusia itu kuatnya setara dengan ramuan sehingga bisa mempertahankan bentuk manusia dari merperson itu dalam waktu yang lama. Maka dari itu cara kedua tidak direkomendasikan karena membahayakan. Selain itu, merperson yang menggunakan cara kedua TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN untuk menyentuh AIR LAUT jika tidak ingin ramuannya gagal.

Memang banyak kerugian dengan menggunakan ramuan, tapi ada saja merperson yang menggunakan cara itu dan alhasil ada yang bisa hidup dengan sangat lama karena berhasil menemukan manusia yang dicintainya atau meminum ramuan itu terus menerus.

Bagaimana yang tidak?

Dia berubah menjadi buih laut.

Menyedihkan?

Memang cara kedua adalah sebuah perjudian kehidupan, tapi banyak alasan yang membuat seorang merperson ingin menjadi manusia.

Contohnya?

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama lagi, cerita kehidupan seorang mermaid akan dimulai.  
  
  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi Tadashi adalah seorang mermaid yatim piatu. Di usianya yang masih kecil, dia sudah kehilangan sosok kedua orang tuanya dan harus hidup di panti asuhan. Seorang mermaid kecil dengan rambut berwarna hijau lumut dengan ahoge yang tegak, mata besar dengan iris berwarna hijau pula, dan jangan lupa freckles di pipi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Oh ya, apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai mermaid atau merman? Cantik dan tampan? Punya suara yang merdu? Well, Yamaguchi tidak memiliki keduanya. Tampang yang cantik namun tidak mencapai ekspektasi dari seorang mermaid. Suara yang cempreng. Dan satu lagi, rambut hijau lumut dan frecklesnya menjadi bahan ejekan.

Rumput laut berbintik adalah ejekan tersering yang diberikan kepadanya. Respon Yamaguchi? Dia tidak ingin merepotkan bunda panti asuhannya jika dia dirundung oleh saudara sepanti asuhannya. Lagipula dia merasa bahwa ejekan itu pantas untuknya. Mermaid yang tidak cantik dan sangat pemalu.

Tapi siapa juga yang tahan diperlakukan seperti itu? Suatu hari karena tidak tahan, akhirnya dia kabur dari panti asuhan. Berusaha bertahan hidup sendirian di tengah lautan besar.

Sebuah kejadian mengubah arah kehidupan sosok Yamaguchi Tadashi, sang mermaid kecil.  
  


Pada suatu hari, ketika Yamaguchi tengah mengumpulkan cangkang kerang untuk dijualnya, dia melihat sesosok anak manusia berambut pirang yang tengah berusaha berenang ke atas permukaan, tapi kakinya tersangkut oleh rumput laut. Anak manusia itu menghentakkan kakinya yang tersangkut agar rumput lautnya lepas, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ada manusia tersangkut. Aku harus menolongnya, tapi gimana? Apakah aku bisa melakukannya??", pikir Yamaguchi yang panik sekarang.

"Aku harus meminta bantuan merperson lain", pikir Yamaguchi sambil melihat sekitar, tapi tidak ada merperson selain dirinya. Anak manusia itu terlihat mulai melemah, terlihat dari pergerakannya yang melambat.

"Anak itu bisa mati lama-lama. Aku harus menolongnya", akhirnya Yamaguchi pun berenang menuju anak manusia itu. Dia melihat wajah anak manusia itu mulai memucat karena hampir kehabisan oksigen, apalagi tekanan di bawah permukaan laut dan di permukaan sangatlah berbeda. Yamaguchi melepas ikatan dari rumput laut laknat dari kaki panjang anak manusia itu. Anak laki-laki itu sekarang terlihat mengambang dengan bebas di lautan karena tidak ada yang menahan kakinya lagi. Dengan segera, Yamaguchi memegang bahu anak manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu dan mulai mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke permukaan laut.

"Anak ini berat sekali", keluh Yamaguchi. Sesampainya di permukaan laut, Yamaguchi dengan sekuat tenaga membuat anak laki-laki itu mengapung sehingga wajahnya menghadap ke atas.

"Hey, bangunlah", Yamaguchi berusaha membangunkan anak itu dengan suaranya sambil menyeret anak itu dengan tangan kecilnya ke daratan.

Anak laki-laki itu tengah berbaring di pasir berkat Yamaguchi yang mendorong anak laki-laki itu ke daratan. Yamaguchi tidak bisa keluar dari air laut, tapi anak laki-laki itu tidak bangun. Dia takut kalau anak manusia itu mati. Akhirnya dia mulai berteriak meminta tolong.

"TOLONG!! TOLONG!!!!", teriak Yamaguchi di pantai yang sepi itu. Tidak berapa lama, Yamaguchi mendengar sebuah teriakan yang diucapkan oleh beberapa orang.  
"KEI!!! KEI DIMANA KAU???", begitulah teriakan dari orang-orang itu.  
Yamaguchi merasa ada secercah harapan, maka dia kembali berteriak dengan suaranya itu.

"TOLONG!!! TOLONGG!! ADA YANG TENGGELAM!!", teriak Yamaguchi sekali lagi. Kemudian tidak berapa lama, ada beberapa orang yang berlari dari kejauhan. Yamaguchi pun segera mencari tempat persembunyian. Dia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan manusia.

"Kei!! Kei!!!", ucap seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari anak pirang itu. Ada orang lain yang memakai pelampung berwarna oren tengah menekan dada anak pirang itu.

"Bagaimana ini??? Apakah anak itu akan mati?? Dan dia mati karena aku yang telat menolongnya. Kau telah membunuh orang, Tadashi", Yamaguchi hampir menangis karena kelambanannya dalam mengambil keputusannya. Tiba-tiba,

"UHUK UHUK", anak berambut pirang itu batuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Anak itu pun membuka matanya dengan lemah. Sementara, Yamaguchi tengah menangis bahagia karena dia tidak membunuh anak itu dengan kelambanannya. Tidak berapa lama, Yamaguchi melihat ada satu orang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang datang dan memeluk anak berambut pirang itu.

"Enaknya ya masih punya orang tua, Kei-kun", ucap Yamaguchi dengan nada miris. Akhirnya mermaid kecil itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke permukaan laut.  
  
  
  


Hari demi hari berlalu. Yamaguchi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke permukaan hanya sekedar melihat anak berambut pirang itu tengah berjalan atau duduk di pantai dengan memakai penutup telinga yang besar. Hanya melihat dari jauh saja, Yamaguchi sudah senang. Terkadang terlihat semburat merah di pipi berfrecklesnya itu.

"Kei-kun benar-benar tampan ya", ucap Yamaguchi yang tengah bersembunyi di bebatuan.

"SIAPA DI SANA?!"

Yamaguchi terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang berteriak.

 _"Sepertinya aku ketahuan. Gimana ini?"_ , pikir Yamaguchi yang panik ketika melihat anak laki-laki itu tengah berjalan ke arah bebatuan.

 _"Aku harus kabur"_ , tidak berapa lama, Yamaguchi pun kembali menyelam, meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu berdiri mematung melihat bebatuan.

_Sekedar informasi bahwa merperson bisa bernafas di permukaan selama itu masih teritori lautan._  
  


Yamaguchi tengah berbaring di gua yang ditemukannya itu.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya menjadi manusia? Punya kaki untuk berjalan dan berlari di jalan yang besar. Paru-paru untuk bernafas di udara. Aku tidak memiliki darah manusia, sementara ramuan cukup mahal", monolog Yamaguchi.

"Apakah aku bisa diterima ya di dunia manusia? Atau aku akan bernasib sama seperti di sini? Kalau begitu, aku akan ke dunia manusia saja. Mungkin saja ada manusia atau bahkan Kei-kun yang menemukanku, tapi siapa aku yang bisa diterima oleh manusia", monolog Yamaguchi sekali lagi. Matanya benar-benar menerawang jauh. Dia tersenyum miris. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur.  
  


"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau cangkang kerang itu tidak bisa kujual?! Ada orang lain yang menjual cangkang kerang yang lebih bagus dari punyamu. Sana kau pergi!!", seorang pedagang melempar tas berisi cangkang kerang yang dikumpulkan oleh Yamaguchi sehingga isinya bertaburan.

"M-maaf, t-tapi a-apakah k-kau bis-bisa membelinya se-sedikit saja?", tanya Yamaguchi yang menahan tangisnya. Dia dipermalukan di depan semua orang, padahal dia hanyalah mermaid kecil.

"HAHH!! Kau masih berani memintaku membelinya?? Kau pikir hanya karena kau mermaid kecil, aku akan kasihan padamu hah!! Keluar dari tokoku", pedagang itu mengusir Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi memungut cangkang kerang itu, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan pergi dari pasar itu. Dia mendengar bahwa dia tengah dibicarakan, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berenang lebih cepat sambilan memegang tasnya dengan erat.

"Memang benar aku tidak akan diterima di dunia merperson ya", Yamaguchi sekarang tengah meringkuk di gua kumuh yang ditinggalinya. Bukan tempat yang baik untuk ditinggali oleh mermaid yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan dan perkembangan. Untuk ukuran mermaid seusianya, tubuh Yamaguchi termasuk kecil karena gizi yang kurang didapatnya. Setiap hari dia hanya hidup dengan memakan rumput laut mentah.  
  


Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang menjual ramuan yang bisa merubah wujud merperson menjadi manusia. Yamaguchi pernah mendengar lokasinya dari orang-orang pasar, makanya dia pergi ke sana dengan membawa semua harta bendanya untuk dijualnya. Mermaid kecil itu berenang sendirian menuju tempat itu. Sesampainya di sana, dia berpikir lagi

 _"Tempatnya mengerikan. Apakah benar ini tempatnya??? Tapi kata orang pasar bilang kalau ini lokasinya. Apakah aku berbalik saja?"_ , pikir Yamaguchi yang tengah ketakutan itu. Tiba-tiba pagar depan tempat itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Yamaguchi yang sudah ketakutan, semakin ketakutan. Hawa di sekitarnya berubah menjadi dingin. Dia menggigil karena itu. Tapi dengan segenap keberanian demi mengadu nasib yang lebih baik, dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke tempat itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi", Yamaguchi mengetuk pintu gubuk yang kecil dengan nuansa hitam itu.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Masuklah", suara yang berat itu membuat Yamaguchi merinding. Yamaguchi masuk dengan perlahan-lahan dan melihat banyak ramuan warna-warni yang aneh.

"Selamat datang, pelanggan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya pemilik tempat itu, seekor gurita besar berwarna hitam yang tengah duduk di meja resepsionis. Yamaguchi meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Oh mermaid kecil. Mana orang tuamu? Apakah kau tersesat?", tanya gurita itu.

Akhirnya Yamaguchi menjawabnya setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"A-aku tidak punya orang tua", jawabnya dengan suara yang menyedihkan.

"Oh, maaf. Jadi apa maumu, mermaid kecil?"

"A-a-aku ingin membeli ramuan yang bisa mengubah merperson menjadi manusia"

Gurita itu bingung mendengar perkataan Yamaguchi.

"Nak, kau yakin? Dunia manusia itu tidak semanis yang kau bayangkan. Dunia mereka itu keras. Kau juga pernah mendengar konsekuensinya jika kau menggunakan ramuan ini, bukan?"

Yamaguchi memegang tasnya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi berada di sini dan di dunia manusia tidak akan jauh berbeda bukan. Lagipula ini kado untukku. Aku berulang tahun besok", ucap Yamaguchi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan mata yang menerawang jauh.

 _"Anak ini telah melalui banyak penderitaan"_ , pikir gurita itu. Gurita itu menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kau tukar?", gurita itu mulai memilih ramuan untuk Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi mengambil liontin perak milik ibunya. Satu-satunya harta benda yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Aku hanya punya liontin ini", Yamaguchi memberikannya kepada gurita itu. Gurita itu melihat liontin perak itu.

"Ini tidak cukup", ucap gurita itu. Yamaguchi sedih karena dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dijual.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi", Yamaguchi berkata jujur kepada gurita itu. Gurita itu memijit kepalanya dengan tentakelnya.

"Rambut dan suaramu", ucap gurita itu. Yamaguchi melihat gurita itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa menukar ramuan ini dengan liontin, rambut hijau tua halus dan panjang, serta suaramu. Kau bisa mendapatkan suara dan liontinmu kembali jika ramuan itu habis waktu kerjanya", gurita itu sedikit kasihan melihat mermaid kecil yang kurus itu. Dunia tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik sehingga dia mengambil keputusan yang ekstrim. Apalagi besok dia berulang tahun. Meskipun bentuk gurita itu mengerikan, tapi dia tidak jahat seperti leluhurnya yang berada di legenda itu.

Yamaguchi berpikir sejenak. Tak berapa lama, dia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Gurita itu menyuruh Yamaguchi untuk duduk di kursi. Dia mulai memotong rambut panjang sepunggungnya itu hingga batas telinganya. Kemudian gurita itu menyuruh Yamaguchi membuka mulutnya. Dia memasukkan tentakelnya ke mulut Yamaguchi dan mengambil pita suara Yamaguchi.

"Kau boleh mengambil ramuanmu itu. Aku akan menjelaskan dulu mengenai ramuan ini. Ramuan yang aku berikan adalah ramuan yang bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia. Kau akan mendapatkan sepasang kaki dan paru-paru, tetapi kau tidak akan kehilangan insangmu. Karena kau memakai ramuan, maka kakimu tidak akan selincah manusia. Kau akan sering merasakan rasa tertusuk dan nyeri di kakimu setiap kau mulai berjalan, dan kau harus terbiasa dengan itu. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh air laut sedikitpun karena bisa membuat ramuan ini gagal. Ramuan ini akan membuatmu bertahan dalam bentuk manusia selama 7 tahun. Selama 7 tahun, carilah pekerjaan atau cara lain untuk mengumpulkan uang supaya bisa membeli ramuan lagi jika kau ingin masih ingin hidup. Ramuan ini akan menyerap energi kehidupanmu pelan-pelan, sehingga kau harus melanjutkan meminum ramuan ini 7 tahun kemudian. Kau bisa tidak meminum ramuan itu, jika kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari manusia yang dicintai dan mencintaimu. Jika kau tidak membooster ramuan itu dan tidak mendapatkan ciuman itu, maka kau akan berubah menjadi buih laut", gurita itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Yamaguchi yang mendengar itu sempat ketakutan, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil ramuan itu. Dia memberi salam dengan cara membungkukkan badannya ke gurita itu dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku berharap semoga anak malang itu mendapatkan keberuntungan di dunia manusia"  
  
  
  


Mulai dari sini, pola percakapan Yamaguchi akan berubah

_"Dimiringkan" : pikiran Yamaguchi_

Digarisbawahi : apa yang ditulis atau diketik Yamaguchi

**"Cetak tebal" : Text to speech**  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi sekarang tengah berada di dekat tepian pantai, dia melihat matahari yang mulai terbit. Sinar matahari yang hangat itu mulai membuat air laut menguap. Mermaid kecil itu tersenyum.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 10, Yamaguchi Tadashi",_ Yamaguchi meminum ramuan dalam sekali teguk.

 _"Kepalaku berat sekali",_ Yamaguchi pun tertidur. Sementara dia tidak menyadari bahwa ekornya yang berwarna hijau tua itu sudah berganti menjadi sepasang kaki jenjang. Ombak laut menyapu tubuh kecil itu hingga ke daratan.  
  


Matahari mulai meninggi. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tengah berjalan-jalan. Rutinitasnya adalah berjalan-jalan di pantai. Menurutnya, pantai adalah tempat yang menenangkan baginya, meskipun dia pernah mendapatkan _near death experience_ , tapi dia tetap menyukai pantai. Dia sedang libur panjang sekolahnya, jadi dia sangat sering ke pantai. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus dia cari tahu. Sampai sekarang, dia tidak tahu siapa yang menolongnya saat itu. Yang jelas bukan abangnya atau orang lain. Maka pilihan terakhir jatuh pada merperson. Dan dia sering menemui ada sesosok merperson, lebih tepatnya mermaid yang sering bersembunyi di bebatuan, entah mengintainya atau bagaimana, sepertinya mermaid itu yang menolongnya.

Tak berapa lama, dia terjatuh karena kaget ada sesosok gadis kecil yang telanjang bulat tengah terbaring di tepian pantai. Anak pirang itu berusaha mencari pertolongan, tapi sialnya pantai itu sedang kosong tidak ada orang. Anak itu mencoba membangunkan gadis berambut pendek berwarna hijau tua itu, tapi gadis itu tidak bangun. Anak itu meletakkan jarinya di bawah hidung gadis itu dan dia masih merasakan adanya hembusan nafas. Anak itu akhirnya melepas jaketnya, menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang gadis itu dan menggendongnya menuju ke rumahnya.  
  


Yamaguchi merasa bahwa dia tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang empuk. Dia merasa bahwa udara yang dia hirup sudah tidak sama lagi dengan di laut dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa berat. Akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing baginya. Dia bingung.

_"Ada dimana aku?"_

Yamaguchi mencoba duduk di kasur itu.

_"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur di kasur yang empuk kayak gini ya?"_

Yamaguchi melihat tubuhnya dibungkus oleh kain berwarna kuning.

_"Ini yang namanya baju ya?"_

Kemudian dia membuka selimut yang menutupinya dan melihat sepasang kaki miliknya.

_"Jadi ini yang namanya kaki ya?"_

Yamaguchi menggerakkan jari-jari kaki dan menekuk lututnya. Mencoba membiasakan alat gerak bagian bawahnya itu.

_"Sebentar, aku berada di tempat siapa ya?? Apakah aku berada di rumah manusia? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"_

Yamaguchi mulai panik. Dia takut bahwa ada manusia yang macam-macam dengannya. Yamaguchi menurunkan kakinya ke lantai. Tapi karena dia belum pernah berjalan dan kakinya yang nyeri seperti tertusuk ketika dijejakkan ke lantai, dia terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Dia mendengar ada suara yang berderu dari luar pintu. Dia semakin panik dan mencoba berdiri, tapi gagal. Ketika pintu dibuka,

_"Anak laki-laki berambut pirang!"_

Yamaguchi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut karena melihat anak laki-laki itu tengah berdiri dan berteriak

"Ibu, dia sudah bangun"

Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa yang menyelamatkannya adalah anak laki-laki yang bernama Kei. Yamaguchi mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju anak laki-laki itu, tetapi dia terjatuh terus.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau bisa turun dari tempat tidur??", ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil memegang bahu Yamaguchi.

_"Ibunya cantik sekali"_

Yamaguchi mencoba membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara, tapi nihil. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Yang ada malah dia seperti ikan yang mangap-mangap.

"Dia bisu?", ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Kei!"

Yamaguchi hanya bisa menatap sedih dirinya yang tidak bisa berbicara itu.

"Gadis kecil, jangan pikirkan kata anak itu. Dia tiang garam berjalan"

"Ibuu!!"

"Kenyataan memang begitu kan, kau itu tiang garam yang berjalan. Aku menyesal sering memasukkan garam ke dalam makananmu sehingga kau menjadi seperti sekarang"

"Ibu, jangan ngaco"

"Terserah"

Yamaguchi hanya cengo melihat pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu.

"Jadi, gadis kecil. Bisa kau ceritakan siapa namamu? Dari mana asalmu dan ke mana orang tuamu? Kami bisa membantumu untuk kembali ke mereka"

"Ibu, dia bisu. Kau lupa?"

"Kalau kau tahu, cepat cari buku atau kertas dan alat tulis"

Anak laki-laki memutar bola matanya dan membuka laci. Dia mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis dari laci itu dan memberikannya ke Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi mulai menulis di buku itu.

_Merperson mendapatkan pendidikan dasar yang sama dengan manusia. Bahasa yang mereka gunakan sama dengan manusia tergantung wilayah yang mereka tempati. Yamaguchi mendapatkan pendidikan dasar itu saat berada di panti asuhan._

Nama : Yamaguchi Tadashi 

Asal : Lautan

Tidak punya orang tua

Yamaguchi menunjukkan tulisannya ke mereka berdua.

"Oh dia mermaid yatim piatu?", ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"KEI!", teriak wanita itu ke anak laki-laki itu.

Yamaguchi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, anak itu benar. Dia hanyalah seorang mermaid yatim piatu berusia 10 tahun yang rela menjual harta benda satu-satunya beserta rambut dan suaranya demi bisa ke dunia manusia.

"Apakah kau punya tempat tinggal di sini?", tanya ibu itu.

Yamaguchi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama kami saja? Aku juga ingin punya anak perempuan kok", ucap ibu itu dengan santainya. Yamaguchi terkejut mendengar perkataan ibu itu.

"Ibu, kau harus berdiskusi dengan ayah dan Akiteru dulu"

"Untuk apa aku berdiskusi dengan mereka? Toh mereka akan setuju"

"Terserahlah"

Ketika mereka bertengkar soal masalah yang tidak penting itu, air mata Yamaguchi tengah mengalir melewati pipinya. Ibu dan anak itu kemudian melihat Yamaguchi yang tengah mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, nak. Aduh, ini gara-gara kau, Kei"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

Ibu itu mengambil tisu dan membantu mengelap air mata Yamaguchi.

_"Mereka orang yang baik ya. Aku senang sekali"_

"Sudah tenang?", tanya ibu itu.

Yamaguchi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, jadi sebaiknya kami memperkenalkan diri dulu. Aku adalah Tsukishima Akiko, aku adalah ibu dari 2 anak laki-laki. Dua duanya sangatlah tampan, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak keduaku yang tampan menjadi tiang garam berjalan"

"Ibu, jangan lebay"

"Mau gimana lagi, Kei?? Ya udah kau perkenalkan diri dulu"

Tsukishima berjalan di depan Yamaguchi dan berkata

"Namaku Tsukishima Kei. Aku yang menyelamatkanmu saat kau pingsan di pantai"

_"Ah, dia orangnya ya"_

Yamaguchi mulai menulis.

Terima kasih, Kei-kun karena telah menyelamatkanku

Salam kenal

"Hmm"  
  
  
  
  
  


16 TAHUN 9 BULAN

Itu usia Yamaguchi sekarang. 3 bulan lagi dia harus meminum ramuan itu. Dan sekarang ada masalah baru. Dia menyukai Tsukishima Kei, saudara angkatnya sekaligus sahabatnya. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Tsukishima tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena yang penting adalah dia bisa hidup sebagai manusia dan tumbuh bersama dengan Tsukishima.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah", ucap Tsukishima yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah. Yamaguchi membuka pintu kamar Tsukishima.

 _"Selamat pagi, Tsukki"_ , kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh Yamaguchi setiap pagi. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mengatakan kalimat sederhana itu dengan suaranya sendiri. Dia hanya bisa menyampaikan lewat perantara.

**"Selamat pagi, Tsukki. Sarapan sudah siap"**

"Ah, oke. Bentar ya", Tsukishima mengambil tasnya dan turun bersama Yamaguchi.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasak, Yamaguchi"

**"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula orang tuamu tidak ada di rumah. Siapa yang akan memasakkanmu nanti?"**

"Jangan meremehkan aku dong, Yams. Aku bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri kok"

**"Bukan begitu, Tsukki. Setidaknya hal ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk keluarga kalian karena telah merawatku"**

Yamaguchi tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Tidak perlu berbalas budi ke keluarga kami. Lagipula ibu senang bisa mengangkatmu. Sekarang kau menjadi anak perempuan tercintanya"

**"Tsukki, bukan begitu"**

"Berisik Yamaguchi"

**"Maaf, Tsukki"**

"Jadi, hari ini kau ada shift? Kita bisa bareng pergi ke tempat kerjamu"

_Sekedar informasi kalau Yamaguchi menolak untuk bersekolah karena dia tidak ingin semakin merepotkan keluarga Tsukishima. Yamaguchi sekarang bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai honor di toko Shimada._

**"Tidak perlu. Kau pergi lah dulu. Aku akan berberes dulu, kemudian baru berangkat kerja. Aku takut kau terlambat"**

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu. Siapa yang akan melindungimu jika kau nanti dirundung seperti kemarin?"

**"Tsukki"**

"Tidak"

**"Baiklah, Tsukki. Aku akan pergi bersiap-siap ya. Letakkan saja piringmu di tempat pencucian"**

Yamaguchi kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Tidak berapa lama, dia turun dan melihat Tsukishima yang sedang bermain _smartphone_ nya. Yamaguchi mengetikkan sesuatu di _smartphone_ nya.

**"Tsukki, aku sudah siap. Apakah kau sudah menaruh piringmu?"**

"Aku sudah mencucinya malahan"

**"Ahh, maaf kalau aku terlalu lama bersiap-siap"**

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita berangkat"

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Tsukishima bersekolah kembali setelah libur panjang musim panas.

Yamaguchi tengah melihat daun-daun yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning.

**"Musim gugur udah dimulai ya, Tsukki"**

"Hmm, begitulah. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya, Yams"

_"3 bulan lagi ya"_

**"Hehehehe. Udara mulai hangat ya. Musim ini cukup menyenangkan mengingat musim panas kemarin benar-benar mengerikan"**

"Setiap hari kau bisa menghabiskan berbotol-botol air dan berendam di air dingin dalam jangka waktu yang lama", sindir Tsukishima.

**"Mau gimana lagi. Aku ini tetaplah mermaid. Aku ini ikan berbentuk manusia"**

"Ya harusnya tetaplah tinggal di air. Kau kan habitatnya di sana"

**"Kau mengusirku?"**

"Gak, bukan gitu"

**"Aku sedih dengarnya"**

"Gak usah lebay, aku minta maaf ya"

**"Hmm, gak apa sih. Yang kau bilang itu memanglah kenyataannya"**

"Jangan bilang kau akan kembali ke habitatmu dalam waktu dekat ini"

**"Entahlah. Selama aku masih punya kaki, aku akan tetap tinggal di dunia manusia"**

"Kalau begitulah, tinggallah lebih lama lagi di dunia manusia. Ibu akan sedih jika kau harus kembali ke laut"

Yamaguchi terdiam mendengarkan kalimat Tsukishima.

**"Hmmm, sebaiknya pembicaraan kita jangan terlalu melankolis seperti ini. Hehe"**  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi menunggu Tsukishima yang tengah berlatih voli. Di sampingnya ada Hinata Shoyo yang tengah menunggu pacarnya, Kageyama Tobio. Mereka tengah berbincang-bincang. Ada satu informasi lagi mengenai merperson, yaitu mereka bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepati. Dan sekarang Yamaguchi bertelepati dengan Hinata yang adalah merperson, sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui isi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

_"Yamaguchi, berapa lama lagi waktu ramuanmu?"_

_"3 bulan lagi. Hehe"_

_"Kau harus meminum ramuan itu lagi, Yamaguchi!"_

_"Iya, aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk ramuan itu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dibarter, jadi aku harus bekerja"_

_"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengumpulkan uang itu, aku akan meminta tolong Kageyama juga"_

_"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"_

_"Pokoknya kau harus bisa mendapatkan ramuan itu sebelum waktumu berakhir, Yamaguchi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat mermaidku"_

_"Iya, iya, Hinata"_

_"Yamaguchi, apakah Tsukishima tahu? Setidaknya kau bisa dibantu oleh keluarga Tsukishima juga"_

_"Tidak tidak, mereka tidak perlu tahu soal ini. Mereka sudah cukup direpotkan olehku"_

_"Bukan masalah itu. Aduh, gimana ya? Maksudku kau itu kan udah masuk ke keluarga mereka. Bahkan kau menyukai Tsukishima juga kan?"_

Yamaguchi hanya tersenyum mendengar telepati Hinata. Hinata mengetahui semua tentangnya, begitupula sebaliknya.

_"Lebih baik mereka tidak perlu tahu. Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa tetap menjadi manusia. Untuk masalah Tsukki, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk memberitahunya, kau tahu kan kalau patah hati akan mempercepat pengisapan energi kehidupan dari ramuan itu"_

_"Benar juga. Ah aku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti soal ramuan itu juga. Maafkan aku, Yamaguchi"_

_"Tidak apa. Kau itu mermaid special. Gak apa, ini masalahku, jadi aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Maaf ya merepotkan"_

Tsukishima tengah berbicara dengan manager dari tim klub voli itu, gadis pendek yang imut, berambut pirang. Sudah kelihatan dari gelagatnya kalau dia menyukai laki-laki itu.

_"Mereka cocok"_

_"Hei, jangan begitu, Yamaguchi. Belum tentu kan Tsukishima menyukai Yachi"_

_"Entahlah, Tsukishima menyukai sesuatu yang imut, tipenya pasti cewek-cewek seperti Yachi. Tidak sepertiku"_

_"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau cantik dan imut. Ayo bilang itu bersamaku"_

Hinata memegang tangan Yamaguchi dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh semangat membara.

_"A-aku cantik dan imut"_

_"Katakan sekali lagi!"_

_"Aku cantik dan imut"_

_"LEBIH KERAS LAGI"_

_"AKU CANTIK DAN IMUT"_

Tsukishima dan Kageyama melihat tingkah dua cewek itu.

"Oi, Tobio. Mereka ngapain?"

"Gak tahu. Hinata udah biasa kayak gitu"

"Tolong kondisikan cewekmu. Aku takut Yamaguchi tertular gilanya cewekmu"

Kageyama menatap Tsukishima dengan tajam.

"Terserah Hinata mau ngapain. Gila gila gitu, dia cewekku yang imut. Gak kayak yang sebelahku, mau bilang suka ama teman Hinata aja susah banget", ucap Kageyama dengan penuh sarkastik.

"Ck. Emang siapa yang suka dengan Yamaguchi?"

"Aku ada nyebutin nama Yamaguchi ya?? Gak ada tuh"

Tsukishima merasa dipermainkan oleh Kageyama. Dia hanya mendecih karena tidak bisa membalas sarkas Kageyama.

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat katakan perasaanmu. Hidup merperson sangat berbeda dengan manusia. Merperson adalah makhluk yang rapuh dan hidup mereka sangat tidak stabil. Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu mereka kembali ke lautan dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi"

Kageyama pun pergi meninggalkan Tsukishima yang sedang termenung.  
  
  
  
  
  


2 BULAN

"Kei, bangunkan Tadashi-chan. Tumben jam segini dia belum bangun", ucap ibu Tsukishima yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Biasanya sudah ada Yamaguchi yang membantu ibu Tsukishima. Tapi tidak hari ini. Tsukishima naik ke kamar Yamaguchi.

"Yams, bangunlah", Tsukishima mengetuk pintu kamar Yamaguchi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tsukishima mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Tsukishima pun masuk ke kamar Yamaguchi. Tsukishima melihat tempat tidur Yamaguchi kosong. Kemudian dia mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari kamar mandi. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat isi kamar mandi itu.

Air yang terus mengalir dari kran bathtub. Bathtub itu penuh dengan air. Tsukishima dengan pelan berjalan menuju bathtub itu dan melihat Yamaguchi yang berada di dalam bathtub itu.

"YAMAGUCHI", teriak Tsukishima, untungnya dia tidak jatuh karena terkejut. Yamaguchi yang sedang tertidur pun auto bangun dan bangkit dari bathtub itu. Mata Yamaguchi terbelalak lebar mendengar teriakan Tsukishima. Rambut hijau panjangnya yang basah dan menutupi wajahnya, baju Yamaguchi yang basah dan menampakkan dalaman bra nya berwarna hitam. Tsukishima memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena penampilan Yamaguchi sekarang. Yamaguchi tengah panik karena dia bangun kesiangan.

"A-a-aku akan keluar, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap", Tsukishima berjalan keluar dari kamar Yamaguchi, sementara Yamaguchi dengan cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap.

_"Efek dari ramuan itu mulai terasa ya"_

Sementara di luar kamar Yamaguchi, Tsukishima sedang menetralkan respon fisiologis tubuhnya. Dia berusaha melupakan penampilan Yamaguchi yang errr...sexy(?). Setelah berhasil kembali ke mode poker face nya, dia turun ke bawah dan menuju meja makan.  
  


_"Aku benar-benar haus"_

Yamaguchi tengah bekerja di toko. Dia terus-terusan meminum air dari botol yang dibawanya. Sudah hampir 8 kali Yamaguchi bolak balik mengisi botol air minumnya yang habis itu.

_"Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Nafasku mulai sesak. Kakiku lebih sakit dari biasanya. Efeknya mulai bekerja ya"_

"Yamaguchi, wajahmu kelihatan sedikit pucat"

Yamaguchi membungkukkan badannya di depan bos nya dan mulai mengetik di _smartphone_ nya.

**"Saya tidak apa-apa, bos. Maaf jika merepotkan bos"**

"Apa sebaiknya kau absen saja dulu untuk hari ini?"

**"Tidak apa-apa, bos. Saya masih bisa bekerja"**

"Benarkah? Tapi jika kau tidak mampu untuk bekerja hari ini, kau langsung pulang saja ya"

**"Baik, bos. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Saya baik-baik saja. Maaf jika merepotkan"**

"Tidak apa. Oh iya, hari ini hari gajianmu. Ambillah amplop ini", Shimada memberikan amplop berwarna putih kepada Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi benar-benar senang sehingga membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali ke bos nya.

**"Terima kasih banyak, bos. Terima kasih"**

Yamaguchi tersenyum ke bos nya.

"Sama-sama. Ingat, jika kau benar-benar tidak enak badan, pulang saja ya"

**"Baiklah bos. Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi"**

"Sama-sama. Aku kembali ke belakang ya"  
  


Yamaguchi berada di kamarnya sekarang. Dia membuka kotak kaleng berisikan uang yang cukup banyak dan menyimpan gajinya di sana.

_"Uang ini cukup untuk membeli perhiasan. Aku akan membelinya nanti dan kemudian aku akan membarter ke penjual ramuan itu lagi"_

Yamaguchi menyimpan kotak itu kembali ke lemarinya dan berbaring. Tidak berapa lama, dia bangkit dan melihat cermin.

_"Apakah aku sepucat itu ya? Sepertinya aku harus menutup warna kulitku. Aku akan mencari tutorialnya nanti di Itube"_

Yamaguchi melihat kulitnya yang mulai keriput.

_"Aku akan berendam lagi malam ini"_

Yamaguchi berendam di bathtub itu lagi. Kegiatan ini sudah dimulainya sejak setengah bulan yang lalu. Awalnya dia hanya kehausan, tapi semakin lama bukan hanya haus, bahkan dia bisa merasakan seluruh pori-pori kulitnya berteriak meminta air. Bukan cuma itu, dadanya yang terasa panas akibat paru-parunya yang mulai menurun fungsi kerjanya dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang semakin nyeri jika dipakai untuk berjalan.

_"Aku butuh penyesuaian lagi sepertinya"_

Yamaguchi tersenyum miris memikirkan nasibnya sekarang.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1 BULAN

Kesehatan Yamaguchi semakin memburuk. Dia sudah tidak mampu untuk berjalan dengan langkah biasanya, sehingga dia memilih untuk berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Dia sering berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sebentar. Tentunya dia menyembunyikan itu semua dari keluarga Tsukishima. Kebetulan juga ayah dan ibu Tsukishima sering ke luar kota untuk perjalanan bisnis, Akiteru yang kuliah dan tinggal di Tokyo, sehingga hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Tsukishima di rumah itu. Tsukishima pun sibuk belajar untuk ujiannya, sehingga sangat mudah untuk menyembunyikan keadaannya terlebih dia belajar cara make up agar dirinya terlihat tidak pucat, meskipun Tsukishima sempat beberapa kali menotice keadaan Yamaguchi. Untungnya Yamaguchi pandai mengelak, meskipun Tsukishima sering memaksanya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Bahkan Tsukishima hampir membawanya paksa ke dokter, tapi Yamaguchi terus-terusan menolak, hingga membuat Tsukishima ngambek sendiri dan Yamaguchi kerepotan mengurusi laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang jika dalam mode ngambek.

_"Aku benar-benar lelah dan haus"_

Yamaguchi kembali lagi berendam di bathtub untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

_"Ada chat ya"_

Yamaguchi duduk dan mengambil _smartphone_ yang digantungkan dekat dengan bathtub itu dan melihat ada pesan dari Hinata. Tidak berapa lama, Hinata menelepon. Yamaguchi mengangkat panggilan itu. Meskipun jauh, mereka bisa bertelepati selama ada perantara.

_"Halo, Yamaguchi"_

_"Hai, Hinata. Ada apa?"_

_"Yamaguchi, kenapa suaramu semakin serak dan seperti orang lelah?"_

_"Tidak apa"_

_"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, ini efek dari ramuan itu. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa menjadi buih"_

_"Tidak apa, Hinata. Aku akan segera membeli ramuan itu. Tenang saja"_

_"Ayolah, Yamaguchi. Aku bisa membantumu membelinya. Kau juga harus mengatakan pada Tsukishima. Dia terlihat khawatir"_

Yamaguchi terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata.

_"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku bisa membelinya. Uangku sudah cukup untuk membeli perhiasan dan membarternya dengan ramuan itu. Maaf ya jika merepotkanmu"_

_"Hiks....Yamaguchi...jangan tinggalkan kami"_

_"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Aku akan segera membeli ramuan itu. Oke?"_

_"Baiklah"_

_"Oke, selamat malam, Hinata"_

_"Selamat malam, Yamaguchi. Tolong kau harus membeli ramuan itu segera"_

_"Iya iya, aku tutup ya teleponnya"_

Yamaguchi termenung sambil memikirkan nasibnya.

_"Kau bisa melalui ini, Yamaguchi Tadashi"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1 MINGGU

Yamaguchi berjalan dengan sangat lamban menuju sekolah Tsukishima, mumpung jarak antar tempatnya bekerja dan sekolah Tsukishima cukup dekat dan memang menjadi kebiasaannya untuk pulang dengan Tsukishima. Hanya saja selama beberapa waktu, dia tidak melakukan kebiasaannya karena Tsukishima sering pulang dengan cepat untuk belajar ujian. Hal itu cukup membantu Yamaguchi dalam mengistirahatkan dirinya. Dan hari ini, dia berencana untuk mengajak Tsukishima mencari perhiasan. Sesampainya di gym itu, dia mencari Tsukishima. Kageyama ada, tapi Hinata tidak ada di gym itu.

_"Tsukki dimana ya?"_

"Oh, Yamaguchi. Mencari Tsukishima ya?"

Yamaguchi membungkukkan badannya ke kapten klub voli itu. Yamaguchi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke belakang gym", ucap kapten itu.

"OHHH, tadi Tsukishima berjalan bersama Yachi. Hmm, jangan-jangan pernyataan cinta ya", ucap teman satu klub voli Tsukishima yang lain.

"Hei!! Jangan berkata seperti itu. Yamaguchi, jangan dengarkan perkataan dia, kau tunggulah di sini", ucap kapten itu.

**"Aku akan mencari Tsukishima dulu. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya"**

Yamaguchi berjalan keluar dari gym dan mencari Tsukishima. Sementara, Kageyama melihatnya berlari mencari laki-laki itu.  
  


Ketika Yamaguchi sampai di belakang gym itu, dia mendengar suara dari Yachi yang tengah menyatakan cintanya ke Tsukishima. Dia mencoba mengintip dari balik tembok dan melihat Yachi yang tengah mencium Tsukishima. Yamaguchi memegang dadanya yang rasanya sakit seperti ditusuk dengan pisau yang tipis, tapi tajam dari berbagai arah.

_"Sudah kubilang kan. Tsukishima menyukai Yachi"_

Yamaguchi pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu, Yachi", ucap Tsukishima sambil mendorong Yachi.

"Begitukah, maaf jika aku berbuat terlalu jauh", ucap Yachi yang benar-benar malu sampai menangis.

Tsukishima pun pergi meninggalkan Yachi.  
  


Yamaguchi tengah meringkuk di bathtub yang penuh dengan air itu. Badannya terlihat bergetar. Air bathtub itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan air mata yang dikeluarkan Yamaguchi. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tidak ada gunanya karena dia tidak memiliki pita suara yang telah dijualnya demi mendapatkan kehidupan manusianya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Dia tidak ingin keluar dari bathtub itu, bahkan sekalipun _smartphone_ nya berbunyi terus.

_"Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh putri di legenda itu?"_  
  


Keesokan harinya

Yamaguchi berjalan dengan Tsukishima seperti biasanya. Berjalan seperti biasanya dengan _heart breaker_ itu sangat menyakitkan. Ketika Yamaguchi sampai di toko itu, dia melambaikan tangannya ke Tsukishima sambil memberikan senyum seperti biasanya. Setelah dirasa Tsukishima sudah cukup jauh, Yamaguchi pergi menjauh dari toko itu. Dia memutuskan untuk libur pada hari itu. Tentu dia sudah memberitahukan bos nya tentang ini.

Yamaguchi tengah berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Dengan matanya yang sayu, dia melihat-lihat perhiasan yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Akhirnya dia berjalan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di satu toko baju dan dia masuk ke toko itu.

_"Ini cocok sekali untukku"_

Yamaguchi membeli sebuah dress putih selutut dengan lengan pendek menggunakan gajinya. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli barang lainnya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2 HARI

Yamaguchi sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Dia beralasan bahwa dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain. Yamaguchi tentu tidak memberikan keluarga Tsukishima, bahkan Tsukishima, Hinata, dan Kageyama. Hinata sering menghubungi Yamaguchi, tapi jawaban Yamaguchi selalu sama. Dia baik-baik saja. Padahal kondisi Yamaguchi semakin memburuk. Dia bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya air selama 5 menit.

_"Aku benar-benar lelah"_

Untuk hari ini, Yamaguchi benar-benar merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah-belah. Matanya yang cekung, kulit yang pucat, bahkan frecklesnya benar-benar tampak seperti titik hitam di kulitnya yang pucat itu, bibirnya pecah-pecah. Dia menghapus make up nya untuk hari ini karena Tsukishima tidak berada di rumah. Dia bilang kalau dia ingin keluar sebentar mencari barang.

Dan untuk sekali lagi, Yamaguchi kembali berendam di bathtub itu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


09 November 2020, pukul 10.34 (1 HARI)

1 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Waktunya semakin habis.

_"Besok ya hari terakhir ramuan itu habis"_

Yamaguchi berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menyempatkan untuk mandi meskipun dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Selesai mandi, dia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan kemudian dia melihat cermin. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang tengah berbalutkan handuk.

Wajah yang pucat seperti hantu. Yamaguchi memegang wajahnya dengan tangannya yang ikut mengurus itu. Kantung mata yang mencekung ke dalam. Bibir yang retak karena dehidrasi. Badannya yang dulu berisi dikarenakan ibu Tsukishima selalu memberinya makan yang banyak, sekarang sudah kurus dan pucat, bahkan dia bisa melihat cekungan yang dalam di bawah lehernya. Dia mencoba mengambil nafas, tapi dia merasa setiap dia bernafas, paru-parunya rasanya terbakar. Oksigen membakar tenggorokannya. Kakinya tidak merasakan sakit lagi, tapi sudah mati rasa. Warna yang tersisa dari tubuh itu hanyalah rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna hijau tua dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya.

_"Tampang yang mengerikan"_

Yamaguchi tersenyum miris melihat penampilannya sekarang. Dia memutuskan untuk memakai sweater kebesaran dan celana jogger yang besar serta mengenakan make up yang cukup tebal sehingga nampak bahwa dia sehat-sehat saja. Dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan yang dia lihat adalah dedaunan dari pohon di sekitaran rumahnya sudah rontok dan menyisakan ranting kering.

_"Sudah gugur semua ya. Aku benar-benar melewatkan pemandangan daun yang menguning selama 3 bulan ini ya"_

_"Oke, aku harus berbelanja dan memasak untuk Tsukki. Untuk terakhir kalinya"_

Yamaguchi mengambil uang dari tempat tersembunyi di dapur dan pergi berbelanja. Dia benar-benar menggunakan sisa energi kehidupannya hanya untuk memasakkan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang dulu pernah diselamatkan dan kemudian menyelamatkannya. Berkat anak laki-laki itu, dia bisa merasakan 7 tahun yang indah bersama keluarga yang benar-benar baik sekali.

Tsukishima baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan dia melihat Yamaguchi yang sedang memasak di dapur. Yamaguchi melihat Tsukishima dan tersenyum.

**"Selamat sore, Tsukki. Aku memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu"**

"Yams, emang lagi ada acara apa? Tumben kau masak sebanyak ini"

**"Tidak ada. Sekali-kali memasak sebanyak ini tidak apa kan?"**

Tsukishima melihat Yamaguchi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian, Tsukishima naik ke kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama, dia turun dengan mengenakan sweater dan celana pendek selutut. Yamaguchi mengarahkan Tsukishima untuk duduk di kursinya. Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Tsukishima dan melihat Tsukishima yang sedang makan.

_"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat Tsukishima sejelas ini?"_

Yamaguchi melihat wajah laki-laki yang dicintainya. Wajah putih mulus. Mata berwarna kuning yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung. Bibir pink yang selalu menyeringai setiap mengerjai orang.

"Yams, kau baik-baik aja?", tanya Tsukishima yang merasa bahwa Yamaguchi tengah menatapnya.

Yamaguchi pun panik dan mulai mengetik di _smartphone_ nya.

**"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, apakah aku mengganggu makanmu?"**

"Gak. Hanya aja aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu dan ketika kau menatapku, rasanya seperti asing"

_"Asing ya. Kau akan terbiasa nantinya, Tsukki"_

**"Benarkah? Hehehe"**

"Yams, ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku merasa kalau kau semakin menjauh dariku. Apakah aku ada salah? Atau bagaimana?", ucap Tsukishima dengan wajahnya yang khawatir.

_"Bukan salahmu, Tsukki. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. It's okay"_

**"Aku tidak enak mengganggumu karena kau sedang dalam masa ujian"**

"Ah, aku benci ujian itu. Banyak sekali ujian di minggu ini dan itu membuatku stress", keluh Tsukishima yang membuat Yamaguchi tersenyum dengan lebar. Jarang-jarang dia mendapatkan momen seorang Tsukishima Kei yang mengeluh.

**"Tidak apa. Kau pasti bisa. Kau kan pintar. Hehehe"**

"Jangan memujiku seperti itu, Yams", pipi Tsukishima sedikit bersemu ketika dipuji seperti itu.

**"Aduh, pipimu memerah loh, Tsukki"**

"Gak"

Yamaguchi menutup bibirnya dengan lengan sweaternya yang panjang itu, menahan tawa.

"Yams, tapi serius. Apakah kau ada masalah? Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau mulai berubah. Jalanmu sangat lambat dibandingkan biasanya. Wajahmu tidak berseri seperti biasanya. Bukan hanya seminggu ini. Sudah lama aku merasakan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik"

_"Ah, rupanya dia memperhatikanku ya"_

Yamaguchi tersenyum dengan lembut.

**"Serius. Aku gak ada masalah apapun kok. Masalah jalanku yang melambat itu, aku sedang mencoba untuk hidup dengan santai tanpa terburu-buru oleh waktu. Kalau masalah wajahku yang tidak berseri, aku bingung sih, emangnya wajahku kayak biasanya tu gimana? Aku tidak menyangka kata-kata tidak berseri bisa kau ucapkan, Tsukki"**

"G-gimana ya. Kita sudah 7 tahun hidup bersama dan aku merasa aneh saja dengan aura di wajahmu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang pelan-pelan menarik kehidupan dari wajahmu"

Yamaguchi membelalakkan matanya yang terlihat lelah, kemudian dia tersenyum.

_"Seperti biasanya, Tsukki bisa menebak dengan benar"_

**"Tenang saja, Tsukki. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir"**

Tsukishima meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas lengan sweater yang dipakai Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi terkejut melihat Tsukishima yang menjadi lembut pada saat itu.

"Yams, besok aku libur. Kau mau jalan-jalan? Aku akan menraktirmu besok, jadi kau boleh membeli semua yang kau inginkan. Jadi jangan ke mana-mana ya. Tolong Yams", Tsukishima menatap Yamaguchi dengan penuh harap.

_"Tolong, Tsukki. Jangan membuatku goyah"_

Yamaguchi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tsukishima tersenyum melihat Yamaguchi. Dia melepas pegangannya itu dan melanjutkan makannya.  
  
  
  


09 November 20xx, Pukul 23.45

Yamaguchi sudah mengepak semua barangnya dalam satu kardus besar. Dia sedang melihat-lihat album foto. Dia tersenyum melihat foto-foto konyol mereka. Dari foto Tsukishima yang lulus SD. Dia terlihat malu ketika diajak foto bersama keluarganya. Kemudian ketika Akiteru mendapatkan beasiswa universitas terkenal di Tokyo, mereka merayakannya secara besar-besaran. Yamaguchi membolak-balik halaman itu dengan pelan. Dia terlihat benar-benar lelah. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah foto yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Foto Yamaguchi yang berulang tahun ke 10. Ulang tahun pertamanya di rumah ini. Dia teringat Tsukishima memberinya boneka dinosaurus, kemudian ibu Tsukishima memberikan _smartphone_ supaya Yamaguchi bisa berkomunikasi lebih baik dengan mereka.

Air matanya menetes di foto itu. Jika dia masih memiliki pita suara, dia pasti sudah berteriak.

7 tahun bersama keluarga ini. 7 tahun dia hidup bersama Tsukishima. Dan dalam beberapa jam, semua akan berakhir.  
  
  
  


10 November 20xx, Pukul 04.00

Yamaguchi mengenakan dress putih yang dibelinya. Dress yang ukurannya sedikit kebesaran dengan tubuhnya yang kurus itu, tapi tetap terlihat cantik. Yamaguchi meletakkan sebuah surat dengan amplop panjang dan setumpuk amplop kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia juga meletakkan _smartphone_ nya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia berbalik melihat kamar yang telah ditempatinya selama 7 tahun.

_"Selamat tinggal"_

Yamaguchi menutup pintu kamar itu, meninggalkan kamar gelap itu untuk selamanya.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar Tsukishima. Dia menyentuh pintu putih itu.

_"Selamat tinggal, Tsukki. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan. Semoga kau selalu hidup dengan bahagia"_

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dia ingin sekali mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras dan memeluk Tsukishima saat itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Akhirnya dia berbalik menjauhi pintu kamar dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Yamaguchi menuruni tangga dengan pelan sambil memegang pegangan tangga itu. Dia mengingat bahwa dia sempat jatuh dari tangga pada waktu belajar berjalan sehingga kepalanya benjol, sementara Tsukishima hanya menertawakannya. Yamaguchi tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah sampai di dapur dan ruang makan, dia mengingat mereka yang selalu makan bersama. Ibu Tsukishima yang selalu mengomeli anak keduanya. Dan jangan lupa kejadian tadi, dimana Tsukishima menjadi lembut kepadanya. Sentuhan tangan Tsukishima masih terasa meskipun dia memegang lengan sweaternya. Gadis itu melihat sebuah pemandangan dimana Yamaguchi yang tengah memasak di dapur, sementara Tsukishima yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi pipinya. Hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

_"Jangan berkhayal, Yamaguchi"_

Yamaguchi berjalan lagi menuju ruang tamu dimana di dindingnya terpampang foto mereka semua, termasuk ada gadis itu di dalamnya.

_"Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Terima kasih banyak telah memberikanku kenangan yang menyenangkan selama 7 tahun ini. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkan kalian"_

Yamaguchi membungkukkan badannya ke foto itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Yamaguchi keluar dari rumah itu. Ketika dia berada di depan rumah Tsukishima, dia melihat rumah itu sebentar.

_"Selamat tinggal"_

Kemudian Yamaguchi mulai berjalan menuju pantai tempat dia pertama kali ditemukan. Tempat tinggalnya saat berusia 10 tahun.  
  
  
  


10 November 20xx, pukul 05.20

Yamaguchi telah tiba di pantai itu. Dia duduk di tepian pantai yang agak jauh dari ombak laut. Angin pantai menerbangkan dress dan rambutnya.

_"Hai laut, aku kembali setelah 7 tahun. Aku selalu takut ke pantai karena jika aku menyentuh dirimu, aku akan kembali menjadi mermaid lagi. Maafkan aku yang menghindarimu"_

_"Dan hari ini adalah saatnya aku menyatu dengan dirimu. Aku sudah siap untuk hari ini karena cepat atau lambat, hari ini akan datang"_

_"Laut, aku tidak menyesal pernah datang ke dunia manusia. Mereka menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, terutama Tsukki. Kau tahu, aku mengalami patah hati sama seperti putri mermaid di legenda. Apakah ini yang dirasakannya ya? Melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya bersama dengan wanita lain. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Patah hati benar-benar memperparah efek dari ramuan itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi. Rasanya seperti melayang ketika aku berjalan. Setiap udara yang kuhirup benar-benar membakar tenggorokanku. Rasanya aku hanya ingin tinggal di dalam air saja"_

_"Menurutmu, apakah keputusanku ini tepat? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua. Orang tua Tsukki yang sangat penyayang, Akiteru yang lembut, bos Shimada yang benar-benar hebat, Hinata yang begitu imut dan bersemangat, Kageyama yang berekspresi datar, dan Tsukki yang begitu baik kepadaku"_

_"Tapi percuma juga aku bertanya. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi dari keputusan ini. Mungkin aku akan dicap sebagai mermaid paling bodoh. Tapi apa guna aku hidup jika patah hati ini tidak sembuh. Bahkan seorang putri mermaid yang cantik dan bersuara merdu tidak bisa lepas dari rasa patah hati yang begitu mendalam"_  
  
  
  


10 November 20xx, pukul 05.30

Yamaguchi merasa bahwa suhu di sekitarnya mulai menghangat. Matahari mulai muncul dari tengah laut.

_"Ah sudah saatnya ya"_

Yamaguchi melepas sepatunya. Dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan ke arah ombak laut itu. Air laut yang ditakutinya selama 7 tahun, akhirnya Yamaguchi menjejakkan kakinya ke air itu. Terlihat dari telapak kakinya mulai muncul sisik ikan berwarna hijau tua. Yamaguchi berjalan dengan perlahan hingga dia terjatuh karena kakinya telah berubah menjadi ekor panjang berwarna hijau tua. Dia mencoba menggerakkan ekornya.

_"Sudah lama ya aku tidak berekor"_

Dia semakin berenang hingga sampai pada tempat yang diinginkannya. Dia hanya melihat matahari yang mulai naik dan menghangatkan air laut. Dia merasa bahwa tubuhnya juga menghangat. Yamaguchi melihat tubuhnya yang mulai tembus cahaya.

_"Entah kenapa, rasanya aku seperti bebas dan ringan. Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh putri mermaid itu?"_

Yamaguchi merasa bahwa di daerah bagian dalam mulutnya terasa berat. Dia membuka mulutnya dan..

Dia bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku bisa bersuara?? Tapi tidak masalah. Sebentar lagi juga suara ini tidak akan terdengar lagi"

"Indah sekali buih-buih laut ini", Yamaguchi melihat jari-jarinya yang mulai menguap mengikuti buih laut itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yamaguchi Tadashi"  
  
  
  


10 November 20xx, pukul 05.10

Tsukishima merasa tidurnya sangat tidak nyaman di malam itu. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bangun.

"Kira-kira Yamaguchi udah bangun belum ya? Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya. Aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke dirinya", akhirnya Tsukishima bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membawakan sebuah paper bag berwarna pink yang berisikan kalung perak bergambar dinosaurus. Tsukishima tersenyum malu ketika melihat paper bag itu.

"Mau gimana lagi? Kalung itu paling cocok untuk Tadashi. Kemudian saat jalan-jalan nanti, aku akan membawanya ke tempat yang diinginkannya dan menyatakan perasaanku di sana"

Tsukishima berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Yamaguchi. Dia menyembunyikan paper bag itu di belakang badannya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Yamaguchi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yamaguchi"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tsukishima sekali lagi mengetuk pintu.

"Yamaguchi"

Tsukishima tidak sengaja memutar knop pintu itu dan terbuka.

"Terbuka lagi?"

Tsukishima masuk ke dalam dan menghidupkan lampu kamar Yamaguchi. Dia ingin sekali-kali mengerjai gadis kecil itu. Tapi dia melihat kamar yang benar-benar rapi dan kosong. Terdapat beberapa kardus besar yang tergeletak di pojok kamar. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menghantui pikirannya hingga membuat dia menjatuhkan paper bag nya.

"Gak mungkin kan", ucap Tsukishima sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tempat Yamaguchi biasanya tertidur.

Kosong, bathtubnya pun tidak terisi air.

"YAMAGUCHI! KAU DIMANA??! KAU GAK MUNGKIN KEMBALI KE LAUT KAN??!", matanya mulai berair.

Tiba-tiba berbunyi lah _smartphone_ Yamaguchi yang tergeletak di meja tempat tidurnya. Tsukishima cepat-cepat mengambil _smartphone_ itu dan melihat panggilan dari Hinata.

_"Ha-"_

"KATAKAN DIMANA YAMAGUCHI??!!"

_"TSUKISHIMA. KENAPA KAU YANG MENGANGKAT? MANA YAMAGUCHI??"_

"Katakan dimana Yamaguchi?? Kumohon", Tsukishima jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi putihnya itu.

_"TSUKISHIMA. TSUKISHIMA KEI. KAU DIMANA???"_

Tidak ada jawaban

_"TSUKI. KAGEYAMA, JAN-. WOI, TSUKISHIMA, CARI PETUNJUK DIMANA YAMAGUCHI BERADA. DIA PASTI MENINGGALKAN JEJAK"_

_"Baiklah, baiklah"_

Tsukishima berdiri dan melihat ada beberapa amplop yang tergeletak di meja itu. Satu amplop panjang berisi uang dan beberapa amplop kecil. Tsukishima mencari amplop yang bertuliskan namanya dan dia menemukannya. Dia membuka amplop itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Air mata terus mengalir hingga membasahi kaos yang dipakainya itu.

Dia membaca surat itu dan membelalakkan matanya.

"DIA KE PANTAI", Tsukishima berteriak di ponsel itu dan meletakkanya di meja itu.

_"TSUKISHIMA.OI TSUKISHIMA. Ck, Hinata, kita ke pantai sekarang"_  
  


Tsukishima membuka pintu rumah dan pagarnya dengan paksa. Pada saat itu pas orang tua Tsukishima pulang.

"KEI, KAU MAU KEMANA? DAN KENAPA KAU MENANGIS?", teriak ibu itu ke Tsukishima yang berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Yamaguchi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan kembali ke laut", Tsukishima terus berlari dengan langkahnya yang panjang. Tidak peduli jika dia kedinginan karena musim gugur pada bulan itu. tidak peduli wajahnya yang rasanya ingin membeku karena angin subuh. Dia hanya ingin Yamaguchinya kembali.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Aku akan mengajakmu merayakan ulang tahunmu dan aku akan menyatakan perasaan padamu. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu", bahkan kacamata tidak bisa melindungi mata Tsukishima dari pedihnya angin yang menerpa matanya. Dia hanya terus berlari, dengan harapan dia masih bisa meraih Yamaguchi.

"Tolong, Tuhan, aku hanya ingin dia kembali padaku. Aku tidak meminta banyak. Aku hanya minta itu saja"  
  
  
  


10 November 20xx, pukul 05.40

Hampir setengah tubuh Yamaguchi berubah menjadi buih laut. Yamaguchi menutup matanya dan menikmati proses itu. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"YAMAGUCHI. TADASHI, TADASHI", Tsukishima melihat Yamaguchi yang berada di tengah laut dan tubuh gadis itu mulai menguap. Tsukishima membelalakkan matanya.

"JANGAN PERGI. JANGAN"

Yamaguchi berbalik dan melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya datang. Melihat proses kematiannya. Dia kembali menitikkan air mata lagi.

"Sudah terlambat, Tsukki", ucap Yamaguchi dengan suara yang kecil.

"JANGAN. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, TADASHI", Tsukishima berlari menuju laut, tidak peduli ombak laut yang kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia tetap berjalan menuju gadis kecil yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, TADASHI. KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU. KITA AKAN MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUNMU DAN AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN PERASAANKU. JANGAN PERGI", teriak Tsukishima dengan suara serak sambil berenang melawan arus ombak itu.

Yamaguchi bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melihat Tsukishima dan memilih untuk melihat matahari.

"Kumohon pergilah. Semuanya sudah terlambat, Tsukki", ucap Yamaguchi dengan suaranya yang kecil.

Sebenarnya ada satu kalimat yang selalu ingin diucapkannya selama 7 tahun kepada Tsukishima. Kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya langsung dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Kau harus mengatakannya Yamaguchi, sebelum kau benar-benar hilang"

Proses penguapan terus terjadi hingga mencapai ¾ tubuh Yamaguchi, sehingga menyisakan sebelah bahu Yamaguchi dan kepalanya.

Yamaguchi melihat Tsukishima dan tersenyum.

"TSUKKI", suara yang tidak pernah didengarnya itu memanggil namanya.

"TADASHI. TADASHI", Tsukishima mempercepat langkahnya. Beruntung dengan tinggi tubuhnya itu, dia masih dapat berjalan di dalam air. Yamaguchi sekali lagi memanggil nama Tsukishima.

"TSUKKI", Yamaguchi melambaikan tangannya yang tersisa itu.

"TSUKKI, SELAMAT PAGI", ucap Yamaguchi sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mulai menguap bersamaan dengan rambut dan setengah kepalanya.

"TIDAK, TIDAK", Tsukishima hampir dekat dengan Yamaguchi.

"JANGAN, JANGAN PERGI, TADASHI", Tsukishima merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan meraih Yamaguchi.

Terlambat.

Tepat ketika Tsukishima meraih Yamaguchi, gadis itu sudah menguap dan menyisakan dress putih yang tengah dipeluk oleh Tsukishima.

"TIDAK. TIDAK. KEMBALIKAN YAMAGUCHI!!! KEMBALIKAN TADASHI! KEMBALIKAN GADISKU!!", Tsukishima memeluk dress putih itu dan berjalan menuju tengah laut, sebelum dia ditarik oleh Kageyama dan ayah Tsukishima.

"JANGAN!! YAMAGUCHI MASIH BISA KEMBALI!! LEPASKAN AKU!! LEPASKAN! AKU HARUS MENGEJAR TADASHI!"

"TSUKISHIMA KEI, SADARLAH!!!"

Tsukishima tersentak karena teriakan ayahnya. Kemudian dia menangis.

"AYAH, AYAH, TADASHI!!", ayah Tsukishima memeluk putranya yang tengah meratapi kepergian dari sahabat, cintanya, dan hidupnya.

Kageyama mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan tangis. Sementara Hinata dan ibu Tsukishima jatuh terduduk dan menangis meratapi kepergian teman, sahabat, anak, dan mermaid kecil mereka.

"Tadashi, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon kembalilah"  
  
  
  
  
  


10 November 20xx. Kematian Yamaguchi Tadashi, sang mermaid kecil yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang manusia dan mendapatkan cinta di kehidupannya.

Begitulah kisah hidup dari mermaid kecil kita.

Cerita ini selesai sampai di sini.

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita hidup dari mermaid rumput laut ini.


End file.
